


Avertissement

by Anonymous



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Parallels Fanworks Exchange, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She collected their miracles the way other girls collected those little charms that they'd hang off their bags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avertissement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genarti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genarti/gifts).



> I saw how much you liked Juri and this little treat just popped into my head. Hope it's alright!

With every slash and swipe and jab, she cried out to all of them, all of her classmates surveying the tournament like betters at a horse race.

Screaming and shouting that miracles don’t exist, couldn’t possibly.

Juri Arisugawa had transformed the sport into her own personal sign language; it was a dead language that she was the last surviving speaker of.

 _It would take a miracle to win against her_ , they’d all whisper.

Every opponent that was placed before her like an offering to goddess, they were all cut down one by one, taking their own personal ‘miracle’ with them.


End file.
